Somewhere Only We Know
by thebrokensparrow
Summary: Embry has a secret he kept even from the pack. He has a sister. What happens when said sister has to come live with him and perhaps becomes the imprint of his best friend? AU


AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much for reading my story! I have a whole plot line figured out and I hope you like the first chapter!

Chapter one: Introductions

I glanced out the window, watching the trees fly by so fast it was almost blinding. That was one of the things I liked most about car rides, it really felt like you were really flying. Usualy I loved them, but this particular one I hated. It seemed as if it was leading me to my doom. I would much rather the car expload then live with my brother.

"Charlotte honey, I know your upset with me but this will all turn out for the better. I promise" my mother pleaded with me from the front seat, looking up into the rear view mirror, which when I think about it was not the safest thing to do while driving. Reaching into my bag I grabbed my Ipod and put in my headphones, blasting Linkin Park, just loud enough to let her know that I was ignoring her.

She sighed and focused her attention back onto the road. I loved my mum, but apparently that was not good enough for her. I got into one little fight with some stuck up girls in my school, and she shipped me off to live on some stupid reservation with my brother who I have not seen since I was a baby. It wasn't fair.

Obviously he was dreading this as much as I was. He had too. If he had cared at all he would visit sometime, but he never even sent a Christmas card. A while back he had a falling out with my mum over some silly little thing. I don't blame him much though, mum gets worked up over everything.

Suddenly I felt the car come to a complete stop and I looked out my window to see a log cabin in the middle of the woods. Great, I thought. He is probably some phycopath serial killer. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags from the trunk before saying a quick goodbye to my mum and watching her drive off. She had told me before hand that she was not going in, apparently she wasn't over whatever had gotten her so worked up.

Pausing for a moment I took a deep breath before picking up my bag and walking down the pathway to the small cabin. I walked up the steps and stoped infront of the big wooden door and knocked. While I waited I took a quick look around the pourch. I noticed a beware of dogs sign in the window, and a windchime blowing in the breeze.

"Charlie?" I heard a deep voice ask as I turned back around. He was very tall, at least five inches taller then myself. I was shocked at how much we looked alike. We had the same Dark chocolate brown eyes, brown Quileute skin, and Black as night hair.

"Embry?" I asked back slightly smiling. I guess as long as I was here I could start off on a fresh note. He didn't need to know how much of a brat I could be. Before I knew it I felt myself being lifted into the air and twirled around before finaly being put down. I stared in schock for a few minutes before we both burst out laughing.

After we recovered from our laughing fit Embry showed me a tour of his small house. It wasn't much but at least it was homey. The kitchen was slightly messy and understocked, but I could fix that in no time. Mum had always said how much of a good cook I was. I usualy cooked the meals because she had no time to do it with her two jobs she was working.

It was then that I looked at the clock and realised that I should probably head to bed. "Hey Embry, where am I going to sleep?" I asked walking out of the kitchen. "Oh right, follow me." He replied jumping up from his chair and walking into the hallway. There were two rooms, one on each side and he opened the door to the one on the right.

After shooting a quick thank you I walked into my new room. It was a pale blue colour with white curtens. There was not much furniture only a bed against one wall with a side table next to it, a closet, and a desk pushed up against the other wall. It would work for now, I was not much of a person to have a lot of things. I liked my space neat and tidy.

I got into shorts and a tank top before turning off the light and snuggling into the warm cosey bed. I wonder how this is all going to work out, was the last thing I thought before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
